The Land of Sand
by ShiftkeyK
Summary: When Kimiko gets pulled to an alternate universe due to a Wu accident, she ends up in a land called Khaki, set in a place similar to the historical Middle East. With the aid of the alternate versions of her friends and foes... full summary inside


**

* * *

**

Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic online, so please be nice. (: Please keep in mind that I may not be updating often, due to stuff at home and school, but please r&r and tell me if you like it so far... ps. ignore the corny title XP

**Anyways, enjoy the story**

* * *

Summary: When Kimiko gets pulled to an alternate universe due to a Wu accident, she ends up in a land called Khaki, set in a place similar to the historical Middle East. With the aid of the alternate versions of her friends and foes, Kimiko has to find a way home soon… or else, when time runs out, she could be stuck there forever.

Xiaolin Showdown: The Land of Sand

The sun was shining in the sky as it made its slow decent towards the horizon

Kimiko looked up as Dojo, in his larger form, flew in for a landing in the temple courtyard. She ran forward to greet Clay and Omi on their return flight from a showdown.

"So, how was it? Did you get the Wu?" Kimiko asked eagerly.

Omi gave her a big smile as he hopped off Dojo, cheerfully saying, "Our task was most successful!" and then triumphantly holding up the Wu. "Jack Spicer was no match for Clay!"

"That victory was as good as a plate full o' Aunt Sally's pancakes. Mmmhm!" Clay chuckled as he slid off of Dojo and licked his lips hungrily. "How were things on your end?"

"No problem! Luckily I got there before anyone else showed up," Kimiko proudly held up the Wu for her friends to see.

Master Fung walked towards the monks. "I see that you have returned safely, along with the new Shen Gong Wu." And then after looking around, he questioned, "Where is Raimundo?"

"He hasn't returned yet, along with his target Wu," Kimiko replied.

Omi gasped. "What if Raimundo has failed?! I should've been the one to go after the Portal Pedestal instead! With my superior skills, I would've---"

"Would've what?" Raimundo interrupted as he landed softly beside his allies. "Beaten both Wuya and Chase without help? I'd like to see you try." Raimundo held up a wooden pedestal that was carved with ancient designs and writing. "I managed to snag the Wu and fly outta there before Wuya and Chase realized it."

"You mean you didn't fight for it?" Omi looked up at Raimundo questionably.

"Omi, I gave Raimundo orders to bring the Pedestal back to the temple as soon as possible, preferably without conflict," Master Fung explained. "The Portal Pedestal is a powerful and mysterious Shen Gong Wu…"

"Which would mean total world disaster if the wrong side got their hands on it, the usual stuff…" Rai automatically interrupted who had suddenly found interest in the other two Wu, and was barely paying half attention to Master Fung.

"Correct, Raimundo," Master Fung commented, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What exactly does this Wu do?" Clay asked as Omi examined the Wu curiously.

"The Pedestal," Master Fung began, "can be used to create portals to various places, similar to that of the Golden Tiger Claws. Except that the Pedestal can teleport you where the Claws cannot, such as to a person's memories or places that are magically protected. You must use it sparingly, for you can only use it once a day, due to its massive power. Take the Wu to a safe place within the vault." He handed the Pedestal to Kimiko, along with the other two Wu. "But beware, my young monks, you must never let the Sands of time touch the Pedestal. The results could be unpredictably disastrous."

"Yes, Master Fung," the Dragons spoke together. After that, Master Fung dismissed them to do as they wished for the rest of the afternoon. Kimiko's first task was to deliver the Wu to the vault. She pulled the lever that opened the vault while carefully balancing the Wu in her other arm. She slowly stepped down the stairs, opening the drawers occasionally to see if it was vacant.

Kimiko suddenly noticed someone around the corner, apparently stealing the Wu. She raced down the steps to find Jack Spicer, right in the act of pulling the Sands of Time from its drawer while holding a bunch of other Wu.

"Jack Spicer! How did you get in here?" Kimiko shouted angrily.

Upon being discovered, Jack let out a girly scream and dropped the Wu, making them bounce down the stairs.

"Kimiko!" Jack squealed. He immediately started flying off using his jet pack, but by the time he was high in the air, he realized that he forgot about the Wu. "Next time, Kimiko! I'll get all the Wu and rule the WORLD! Just you wait!"

"Hey!" Kimiko exclaimed and ran forward, only to miss a step and fall down. This both let Jack escape and the Wu fall out of her arms. "Oh, no!" She exclaimed as she watched the Pedestal tumbled down the steps. As she struggled to stand again, the Pedestal suddenly came in contact with the one Wu that Master Fung had warned about, the Sands of Time. (Ironic, isn't it)

As soon as the two Wu touched each other, it seemed as if all hell broke loose. In the place where the two Wu was a large, devilish black hole looking thing that seemed to suck in everything nearby… including Kimiko. Kimiko, confused about the sudden happenings, barely held on to the open drawer that had once held the Sands of Time as she was lifted off the ground towards the chaotic portal. Unable to hold on against the pull of the portal, Kimiko felt her hands slip, and soon she was flying (as well as screaming) towards to what seemed her doom.

The portal, seemingly satisfied with swallowing Kimiko, shrunk and then disappeared, leaving only the Pedestal and the Sands of Time behind.

* * *

Apparently investigating the loud noises and screams, Omi rushed into the vault, followed by Clay, Raimundo, and Master Fung.

"Kimiko?" Omi called out. But as we know, there would be no answer. He looked down the steps only to spot the two dangerous Wu.

"Look, the Sands of Time and…" Omi pointed towards the Wu in realization.

"Oh…the unthinkable has happened…"Master Fung began, climbing down the steps slowly.

"Is it just me," Dojo interrupted after suddenly popping out from neck of Rai's shirt "or does that happen a lot lately?" An annoyed Raimundo pulled Dojo out of his shirt and placed it on Omi's worried head

Ignoring that last comment, Master Fung continued, "The Sands of Time and Portal Pedestal have combined powers and have sent Kimiko to a place where we cannot reach her…"

"And where do ya reckon that could be?" Clay asked, pulling his hat off and pulling his other hand through his hair nervously.

"Where the two Wu teleports someone is random," Master Fung replied in a trembling voice. "She could've been teleported to an alternate universe for all we know…"

Raimundo went ahead and picked up the two Wu, making sure they stayed separated. "So what are we gonna do about it?"

Master Fung shook his head. "For now, nothing. All we can do is wait and hope that Kimiko can figure out a way to come back herself…"

Raimundo fired up. "There has to be SOME way to help her out! Anything…!" His voice died away when he realized such thoughts were futile.

Omi looked down sadly. "If only I was there to aid Kimiko…"

"I'd reckon you'd be gone, too, Omi," Clay sighed. "Am I right?" Master Fung nodded.

"Come, young monks," He said as he climbed up the stairs. "We have work to do while we wait.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it so far. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Once again, please r&r to tell me if you liked it or if I made any errors. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
